Mary
Mary is the second person to join the party in the horror game Ib. Even though Mary seems human-like, she is actually a painting who wants to get out of the art gallery, but in order to do that she needs to sacrifice someone to do so. Appearance Mary has blonde, wavy hair; big, deep blue eyes; and pale skin. She wears a green frock and a blue neckerchief, similar to the one that Ib wears. She also wears black knee-high socks and shoes that are similar to school shoes. Personality Mary seems to be a cute, cheerful girl at first glance, although she is also impatient and often misunderstands things. As the game progresses, it becomes obvious that she is mentally unstable. Mary's behaviour may be the sort of behaviour her painter, Guertena, imagined her to have. Mary dislikes Garry, since she envies his relationship with Ib and wishes to use him as her replacement in the Fabricated World. Even if she doesn't show it, Mary trusts Garry. She demonstrates this in Painting's Demise when she calls for his help. It should be noted that, though Mary may be as mentally developed as an adult, she retains a child-like naivety. As a painting, she is out of touch with reality. This is shown in a Painting's Demise when she cries out for her creator, Guertena, to save her, unaware of his death years before. Additionally, in Welcome To The World Of Guertena, she claims a book told her of the need to have friends, showing how little experience she has dealing with others. Although Mary is, technically, the main antagonist of the game, she is, by no means, an evil character; rather, just very lonely, as she wanted to leave her world to be with others. She quickly grows attached to those she spends time with, already viewing Ib as a sister, despite knowing her less than a day. In Together Forever, ''she is quick to snuggle up to Ib's parents. It's unknown how old Mary is, but it's speculated by some fans that she is about as old as Ib is: 9 or 10 years old. Rose Mary's rose is fake, as if symbolizing she is too. This could be seen as a representation of Mary's fabricated life, seeing as though she is not a real human. Mary uses the yellow roses that are right below her in her painting. Her yellow roses symbolize ''jealousy, which is commonly known through floral experts. Since her rose is fake, it's unknown of how many petals her rose(s) have. It could be possible she has 5 petals since she may be the same age as Ib. Also, it is possible Guertena colored her rose yellow due to her personality. Mary is jealous, but very energetic and cheerful, happy, and two-faced. Yellow is the color for negative and positive personalities. Role in Game Ib and Garry meet Mary in the violet area. The reason as to why she tries to take Garry away from Ib so she can be closer with her can be interpreted as the effect of her jealousy towards Ib and Garry's strong bond. It can also be noted that she tries to make Ib like her better. When she asks Ib questions about Garry after reaching the violet area, you can see Mary is highly interested in how much is Ib is connected to Garry. After Garry finds out that she is a painting, she will stand and not move, causing Ib to worry about her. Also, she wants to get her attention by walking around the room and talking with her about everything she knows about the real world. When Ib goes to take the plastic key and unlock the door, Mary will take her palette knife. Note that if Garry fails to escape the Doll Room, Mary will tell Ib that the Garry she is with may not be the real Garry to make her leave him. She becomes jealous of how Garry gets all of Ib's attention (ie: In the Doll Room where Ib hugs Garry after frantically trying to snap him out of a trance), and starts to say very strange things, and even goes as far as to stabbing a mannequin head to vent her anger towards Garry. Eventually Garry finds out that Mary is not a real person; Mary is actually one of Guertena's last paintings before he died that came to life, much like his other art in the gallery. Depending on your choices, Mary plays an integral role in the endings of the game. However, if you talk with Mary several times, you may get ending Painting's Demise or Welcome to the world of Guertena where she receives either a bad or happy ending, but no happy ending for Ib and Garry. There is also Together, Forever. Relationships *Ib :Mary feels like a sister to Ib. She is shown to be very attached to Ib since the first time they met, even if the player chooses to ignore her. Mary wants to get all of Ib's attention by pretending to be scared and walking all around the room. It is unknown why Mary tried to attack Ib with the palette knife she picked up, but that could be because she is two-faced. *Garry :Mary's relationship with Garry is dependant on her mental state, though she usually dislikes him. Her disliking for him may come from her jealousy of the fact that he clearly likes Ib, and will pull her away. Mary tries to kill Garry so she can leave the Fabricated World together with Ib. Mary wanted to make Ib forget about Garry and leave him, which is seen in the Doll room if Garry doesn't succeed in escaping. She uses Ib's sensitivity to save herself and leave Garry behind, even if she knows it will be hard for her. Mary also feels that Garry is her competition, and as so she is jealous of him because Ib shows much more trust and loyalty to him than to her. Despite this, Mary trusts Garry as seen when she calls for his help in the Painting's Demise ending. In the World of Guertena she chose to stay in the painting world with Ib and Garry, and she says they are the first real friend she's ever had and they can play together for ever showing that though, she is jealous of him, she doesn't necessary dislike him. *Guertena :In the new ending Painting's Demise, Mary keeps calling Guertena her father. When the lights go off in the gallery and everything becomes black, Mary calls for Guertena, saying father, to save her. It may be because she was painted by Guertena, as well as many other paintings, and all of them refer to Guertena as their father. *Paintings in the Fabricated World :Mary is friendly with them all. This can be seen when she leaves Ib and instead of moving the headless mannequin on her way out, she asks it nicely to move so she can proceed, which the headless mannequin does. Also, when you go to the "real" gallery and Mary looks at painting Lady in Red, Mary will yell "Big sis!", implying that she has a sister-like friendship with the paintings of ladies, which was assumed by many fans before new version was uploaded. Trivia *It is unknown whether Mary had a crush on Garry or hated him, due to the ending where Mary receives Garry's rose. She kills Garry by plucking the last petal of his rose shouting "He loves me!" which is referring to the game "S/He loves me, s/he loves me not", a French game in which one person seeks to determine whether the object of their affection returns that affection or not by plucking flower petals. Or it was probably because she was gleeful that she has successfully traded roses so she can escape the Fabricated World. *Mary hadn't liked Garry ever since they met. Notice that, when asked about her rose, she ignores his tips on keeping her rose safe, exclaiming how she likes Ib's rose color. That could also be a way to hide her secret of being a painting and avoiding any deeper conversation about her rose so Ib or Garry won't notice anything suspicious about her. *Mary can get happy ending now, but just for herself, in the ending Welcome to the World of Guertena. This is not much better than Together, Forever because at least in that ending, you're saving both Ib and Mary. *Mary doesn't like adults. Gallery |-|Game Art= |-| Merchandise= |-| Kouri's Art= External Links *Ib Merchandise Movic Page *Kouri's Blog Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guertena's Works